In recent years, in order to reduce an environmental load of an automobile, an advanced fuel control technique has been required. Thus, it is necessary to accurately grasp an intake air amount to the engine and high-precision of a hot-type fluid measurement device mounted on the automobile is further demanded. Meanwhile, in hot-type fluid measurement devices usually installed in the vicinity of an internal combustion engine, since an ambient temperature of the internal combustion engine of the automobile varies significantly due to various factors, a technique to reduce measurement error due to the temperature is an important technique.
For example, if a temperature of a sensor module is increased by heat generated from the internal combustion engine, it is known empirically that a measurement error is caused by a temperature difference between a temperature of intake air and a temperature of the sensor module. As a related art for controlling the measurement error, there is a technique disclosed by PTL 1.